Toriko
Toriko (トリコ) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since May 2008, and the individual chapters are being collected in 20 tankōbon volumes published by Shueisha. It follows the adventure of Toriko, a Gourmet Hunter, as he searches for rare, diverse foods to complete a full-course meal. On his journey, he is accompanied by a timid chef who wants to improve his skills. The series has been adapted into an anime series produced by Toei Animation, which has been broadcast in Japan since 2011. Additionally, Toei developed an animated feature film and Ufotable developed an original video animation. The manga series is licensed for an English language release by Viz Media in North America. The anime series has been licensed by Funimation Entertainment for internet streaming in North America. Story In a world where the taste and texture of food is extremely important, there exist individuals known as Gourmet Hunters (美食屋 Bishokuya) who specialize in the acquisition of rare ingredients and animals. Toriko is one of these hunters and it is his dream to find the most precious foods in the world and create the ultimate dinner course. As one of the most skilled hunters in the world, he is regularly hired by restaurants and the rich to seek out new ingredients and rare animals. A man with inhuman ability, he utilizes his incredible strength and knowledge of the animal kingdom to capture ferocious, evasive, and rare beasts to further his ultimate goal. He is accompanied by a weak and timid chef named Komatsu who, inspired by Toriko's ambition, travels with him to improve his culinary skills and to find rare ingredients. An organization that seeks to take control of the world's entire food supply increases the struggle. Manga Written and illustrated by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, Toriko began serialization in the manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump on May 19, 2008. The individual chapters have been published into tankobon volumes since November 4, 2008. As of August 2012, the series spans over 200 chapters and 21 tankobon volumes. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2009, Viz Media announced they had licensed the manga for an English-language release in their Shonen Jump imprint. The manga premiered in the February 2010 edition of Shonen Jump. The first volume of Toriko was released on June 1, 2010, and Viz has released 12 English-language volumes as of October 2012. Volume List Volumes 1 – Current Chapters Not Yet In Volumes These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Jump from April 2012 onwards. *190. *191. *192. *193. *194. *195. *196. *197. *198. *199. *200. *201. *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. *207. *208. *209. *210. *211. *212. }} Anime An original video animation of Toriko, directed by Mitsuru Obunai and produced by ufotable, was released on October 12, 2009 as part of the Jump Super Anime Tour 2009. Toei Animation produced an anime series, also titled Toriko. The series, directed by Akifumi Zako, began broadcasting in Japan on Fuji Television on April 3, 2011. A cross-over special between Toriko and One Piece also aired alongside the premiere. In 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that it has licensed Toriko for streaming in North America within four days after the Japanese broadcast. It premiered on Hulu and Funimation's official website on April 14. Eventually, the series was rescheduled to stream within three days after the Japanese broadcast. Film An animated film, Toriko 3D: Kaimaku! Gourmet Adventure!! (トリコ3D 開幕!グルメアドベンチャー!! Toriko Surīdī: Kaimaku! Gurume Adobenchā!!), produced by Toei Animation, was released in Japanese theatres on March 19, 2011 as a double feature with the One Piece film, One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase. Category:Series Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump